


Interruptions

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: The last chapter in the series. Kaylee and Simon keep getting interrupted.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Interruptions

## Interruptions

Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to Firefly. I know...it's sad. 

Medicine For The Heart  
By KaySky  
Chapter Five: Interruptions (last chapter in the series) 

Her sweet, soft moans vibrated against his lips. That only enhanced his desires. He pulled her closer, pressing his lips harder against hers, driving his tongue deeper into her mouth. The moans were getting louder. He grinned. By the time his smooth, soft, eager hands found there way underneath her shirt she was moaning in pure ecstasy. One hand found its way to her nipple. Rock hard. He couldn't help but smile in pure satisfaction. He made her hot...he liked that. His other hand was busy trying to unhook her bra. There was no doubting that it had been awhile since he had last done this, but he was confident he could still manage it one handed. He had never heard a sound sweeter than the sound of the clasp releasing. Finally, his hands would be able to massage her bare breasts. Her nipples weren't the only things rock hard. He brought his other hand around to her front so he could take in both luscious breasts at once. He was only seconds away from feeling her perfect, round breasts in his hands... 

"Ahem." Shepard Book cleared his throat. 

Simon, startled, jumped up forgetting Kaylee was on top of him and knocked her on the floor. "Ouch!" She rubbed her injuries as she looked over to Book. Her hair was a mess, her face was flushed, and her nipples were indicating she was either cold or horny. The first two observances made Shepard believe it was the latter reason. 

"Fornication is something most scared. You children should realize the consequences of not waiting until marriage." Simon blushed. All of the guidelines behind being a proper gentleman started running through his mind. Ravishing a young girl on a couch in the common area would definitely be frowned upon. Maybe if he would have at least courted her first, but no, it was official Simon was not acting like himself. A tiny grin became visible on his face. He liked the fact Kaylee brought out a different side to himself. A side he didn't want to loose. 

"Now," Book continued, "I am going to take a nap. Think about what I said." He pointed his finger towards them as if he was threatening to tell God himself if they did otherwise. 

After he left the room Kaylee started to giggle. 

"What's so funny?" Simon looked down at his shirt. He didn't even realize Kaylee had undone most of the buttons. How did she... how did I not notice that she...She clearly isn't as innocent as I had thought. He began buttoning his shirt up with a smirk on his face. She surprised me everyday. 

"It's just that Book is ALWAYS interrupting us. How many times have you almost kissed me, but he has gotten in the way?" Kaylee noticed what he was doing and remembered her bra was undone. She just let it be. 

"I am beginning to think he has it in for us." Simon said with a chuckle. Is this really happening? Did I really kiss her? He noticed the hickey on her neck. Oh yeah... it's real alright. His thoughts of pleasure were cut short when he noticed Kaylee rubbing her forehead. 

"Oh god, Kaylee, I am so sorry." He pulled her up into his lap and started examining her. She was slightly bleeding. "Ni shou shang le." He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and pressed it against her forehead. "I can be so stupid." 

Kaylee just looked up into his eyes. "Yes, you can be Dr. Tam." Simon looked a little hurt. He knew he was stupid, but he didn't want to hear it coming from Kaylee. "For instance, yesterday could have turned out much better if you had just kissed my forehead." 

Now Simon was confused. "Shenme?" The bleeding had stopped so he took the handkerchief away. 

"In the engine room," Kaylee smiled at him, "I didn't need to get any stitches. I just needed a kiss to feel better. There are different types of medicine. Some are injected into ya and others are applied by more oral methods." Her devilish grin was back. 

The moment was not lost by Shepard's interruption... it was returning. "I wanted to kiss you... in your bunk last night, but..." 

"It was one of those times when you were being stupid?" 

He looked into her eyes and bit the bottom of his lip. I don't deserve you, but I'm glad I have you. "Yeah, I'll have to work on that." He adjusted her in his lap so that she was straddling him. "Why don't we try working on something else?" 

Kaylee could not believe this was the same Simon Tam she knew yesterday. "Like what, doctor?" Simon leaned in and kissed her. 

"I do believe you never came back to the infirmary like I had asked." The smile on Kaylee's face lessened slightly. He could tell she was searching her brain looking for an answer. "So, I have some good news and some bad news." 

"What's the bad news?" Kaylee bit her lip and twirled a strand of her around her finger. 

"The bad news is that you are overdue for an examination..." She stopped playing with her hair and smiled. 

"And the good news, doc?" 

"The good news is that overdue or not, I still get to administer it." 

Kaylee squealed in utter excitement. She pulled his mouth to hers. She was amazingly aggressive. Before Simon even realized she had taken control, his shirt was completely unbuttoned and she was running kisses up and down his chest. She paused at one of his nipples. She flicked his hard, pink nipple with her tongue as she ran her hands all over him. This time he was the one moaning. 

Just as she went for the zipper of his pants, he stopped her. "Hey, I am the one that is supposed to be doing the examining." He pulled Kaylee up to his lips and kissed her slowly. "Now, you just lay back and let me do the doctor thing." 

Her heart was racing. She had dreamed about this moment so many times. "Yes, doctor." She laid down on the couch and Simon just starred at her. He wanted to take in all her beauty. He didn't want this moment to end. 

Slowly he began pulling her shirt off. He had waited so long to see what was underneath. He was seconds away from completely pulling the shirt over her head and throwing it against the wall... 

"Cinderella and Prince Charming got the medicine. Fairy godmothers will be pleased to know the hearts are healing." River smiled at her brother. "Fairy godmothers are coming." 

Just at that moment, Mal's voice was screaming down the hall. "KAYLEE!" 

Kaylee was beginning to think everyone on the ship had a conspiracy centered around keeping her and Simon apart. That was okay for now. She was definitely getting somewhere. 

"KAYLEE!!" Mal screamed again. 

Kaylee got out from underneath Simon and planted a kiss on his check. "Guess, I'm gonna be really long overdue now, huh?" She squeezed his hand as she walked out of the room to find Mal. 

Simon looked over to his sister. He knew she could read his thoughts...or it least his feelings. "Big brothers are so stupid." River turned and walked out the door muttering something else, but this time Simon heard it. "Better a little sister than a fairy godmother walking in and catching Prince Charming and Cinderella being indecent." 

Simon smiled. His sister was always right. 

The End. (Who knows, maybe I will decide to add a sequel!) 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Interruptions**   
Series Name:   **Medicine For The Heart**   
Author:   **KaySky**   
Details:   **Series**  |  **R**  |  **het**  |  **7k**  |  **01/24/05**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Simon   
Pairings:  Kaylee/Simon   
Summary:  The last chapter in the series. Kaylee and Simon keep getting interrupted.   
Sequel to:  First Kisses   
  



End file.
